fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anna (Disney's Frozen)/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180223160752/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180228205149
Arendelle changed during the time Anna and Alice themselves have grown up to be not only just anything else more than only just two other royals of Arendelle but also less isolated in the futuristic, present modern day setting in the North American manor/mansion in California in the United States Of North America away from Arendelle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe, where they had better lives than before, they had any/other more trips, adventures and journies in order to avoid and rid of all the/other boredom, where they had other friends on their own besides other than only just their other, big, older, single sister, Elsa, either different friends or friends in common, whereas Elsa herself grew up to be less isolated in the whole entire cold, snow, frost, winter castle/palace/kingdom of ice away from Arendelle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe, where she never ever even had to hide herself for she really was actually born to be at all despite the fact that the childhood accident happened back when she was eight while Anna and Alice were only just five back then so she still chose to live free with love, where she was properly raised to be less isolated by anybody else who was actually more clear with how she still needed to control her ice abilities, showed her how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing her with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magical powers under her own control and not easily let them be unleashed by accident at all which was something that helped her become more opened to the others and the world around her so she still always got to use her ice powers all the time as long as she put her mind to it, where she was taught how to confront, undo and solve any of her problems, where she had much better, more creative/productive uses for her supernatural/magical abilities (such as building public art, even setting up a village for snow people such as Olaf, his friends and his relatives, where she was train how to build any/other igloos until she was better at it, where she did something, anything and everything a whole lot, way, far much more elaborate, impressive other than only just turning the kingdom/castle/palace into an indoor ice skating rink and an outdoor ice skating rink, where Elsa did something, anything and everything much more spectacular than ever all the time and best of all, she actually got to learn how to use her ice magic powers for battle or anything else other than only just controlling them with her emotions like she really deserves to so far, where she created stories in her mind, especially a story about an ice queen who ruled an ice kingdom with snow people and she wore this beautiful dress made of ice, where she basically gains god-like status, created her own sentient beings like Olaf and built any/other living snowmen, any/other ice sculptures, not only just a castle/palace/kingom but also an entire kingdom of Arendelle to bring back her childhood memories of her past life, had any/other icy dragons, ice giants, giant ice-eagle, any/other animal friends that are easily used to cold temperature, where she was correctly taught how to be a snow queen until her coronation so she was able to be crown as the snow queen herself during her coronation. She made an ice tiara for herself to match her snow queen dress because a tiara is a symbol of authority which was something Elsa needed one as queen. However, in her heart, she still remained lonely without her identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice since the childhood accident back when Elsa was eight while the twins, Anna and Alice were only just five back then. The streets seemed dark and dreary, and the royal Scandinavia, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle as a whole seemed unwelcoming. It gave the royal identical twins of Arendelle the creeps, seeing theirs and Elsa's childhood home in such a state. As the Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle disappeared through the tree line, the small bags at their waists which held the proclamation of their less isolated lives away from Arendelle seemed to grow heavier. Neither Anna nor Alice were sure why they've brought it, but they've felt a need to, and so bring it they've had.